


I won’t leave you

by revengeofskywalker



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Redemption, Anakin Skywalker Turns to the Dark Side, Character Death, Dark Anakin Skywalker, Darth Vader defeats Palpatine, F/M, Force Chocking, Force Lightning (Star Wars), Force Use (Star Wars), Forgiveness, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Master Yoda, Jedi Reader (Star Wars), Lightsaber Battles (Star Wars), Obi-Wan and Yoda help them, One Shot, Post-Order 66 (Star Wars), Post-Star Wars Prequel Trilogy & Pre-Star Wars: Original Trilogy, Post-Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Post-Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Reader saves Anakin, Sheev Palpatine Being An Asshole, Sith, Sith Anakin Skywalker, Suitless Darth Vader, The Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28076547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revengeofskywalker/pseuds/revengeofskywalker
Summary: Everything was burning. Inside and outside. The temple was burning. The order was burning. Everything was destroyed.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Reader, Anakin Skywalker/Reader
Kudos: 25





	I won’t leave you

**Author's Note:**

> it’s my first time writing anakin x reader, so yeah i hope you’ll enjoy (:
> 
> DISCLAIMER: english is not my first language, sorry for any possible error. please be kind!

Everything was burning. Inside and outside. The temple was burning. The order was burning. Everything was destroyed.

What could be worse? Oh right, it was all because of him. All because of Anakin Skywalker. You’ve seen everything through an hologram, with Master Kenobi and Master Yoda. He killed everyone. 

“Anakin would never do that!” You screamed, Master Yoda was looking right after him, while Master Kenobi... he was here with his body, but his soul was away. His heart was broken, but not as much as yours.

“The hologram of Skywalker we’ve seen.” Master Yoda moved towards the door, slowly. “Find him we must.” His voice was hard, but you could feel that he was disappointed too. A cloud of sadness, hurting surrounded the Force.

“We don’t know where he is.” You looked at Obi-Wan, agreeing with his statement. “Find young Skywalker you must.” Master Yoda pointed his stick at Obi-Wan, his eyes were wide open. “I-I can’t kill Anakin, I’m sure there’s an explanation for everything he has done.” He tried to stay calm, but Master Yoda could feel he was nervous and that he wasn’t lying: he would never kill Anakin, his former apprentice.

“I can find him.” You stepped between them, Obi-Wan gave you a look but you ignored him. “I know we can still save Anakin, Master! I’m sure there’s still good in him, we can help him.” Master Yoda kept silence for a while, then shocked his head. “By your affection towards young Skywalker, your judgment is blinded. Sending you to look for him, we cannot.” He now looked at Obi-Wan. 

“Stop Skywalker you must! Go find him and do not hesitate.” What was he talking about? You turned your head to look at Obi-Wan and when he avoided your eyes you understood. Master Yoda walked out of the recordings room, you approached Obi-Wan fast. “Please, Master Kenobi, take me with you. I know I can help him, I won’t follow him on this path. You can trust me.” You pleaded him, tears forming in your eyes.

“I’m sorry, y/n. Anakin turned to the dark side, I will do what I must to stop him.” He slightly shook his head, then he left too. You started crying, your heart was breaking in pieces. Your lover was lost and you couldn’t do anything to bring him back.

Deep down your soul, you knew that Anakin would never do such things. You must find out what happened, for Anakin’s sake and for yours, but most importantly, for those of the survived Jedi - if there were any.

—

“Master Kenobi!” You were running towards his ship, he looked destroyed, tired, and he was sweaty. He had fought with Anakin. “Where is he?” You asked, your tone changed. “Forget him, y/n. Anakin is gone.” He said coldly. “What are you talking about? I can feel him through the Force, he’s alive.” You fight back.

“Trust me, he’s dead.” He walked towards the little abandoned apartment, followed by you. “Why are you lying, Obi-Wan? You can’t kill Anakin, I know for sure!” You grabbed his arm and he stopped there, looking at you. “So Master Plo was right.” He murmured, a confused look on your face.

“I-I don’t understand.” You let go of his arm, he entered the apartment and you followed inside, closing the door behind you. “You love him.”  _Others knew?_

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Anakin is one of my best friends at the temple. We became Jedi Knights together. That’s all.” You defended yourself, or your relationship with Anakin. “You’re so worried about him, Master Yoda could have never sent you on Mustafar. You would have helped him, because of your love.” He was just making things clear but it feared you as hell, because you didn’t want anyone to know about it. You and Anakin tried so hard to keep it a secret.

“Stop lying, y/n. I told him you died because of some clones and his eyes changed, he has lost his mind.” He shook his head and you felt your world falling even more apart. Anakin thought you were dead. 

“Why did you lied to him?! Wasn’t he told enough lies?” You screamed, tears streaming down your face. “He’s your friend too! How could you break his heart like that, Obi-Wan?! Anakin always tried so hard, you have no–” He stopped you before you could have gone any further. “I know, y/n. Anakin is gone now, we must leave Coruscant. Master Yoda is talking with Senator Organa, Senator Mothma and Senator Amidala, they won’t talk about us to anyone.” 

You didn’t believed what you were hearing. 

“I’m not a padawan anymore, Obi-Wan.” You wiped away your tears and started putting on your robe. “Where do you think you’re going?” He tried to grab your arm, but you swiftly moved away. “I hope you don’t wanna fight with me too, Master.” You spit bitterly, your eyes full of anger. Obi-Wan froze, his heart stopped at your words. 

“We will meet again, I hope.” You give him one last look, then you walked towards the door. “I won’t leave Anakin as everyone did. I know there’s still good in him.” You muttered, exiting the apartment.

_I’ll save you, Anakin. I promise you, my love._

—

You had been suspicious about him for a while, Anakin was too close to Chancellor Palpatine and it worried everyone. You knew something was up with him, and you must find out.

“I need to see the Chancellor.” You kept your hood up, your lightsaber carefully hidden under your Jedi robe. “Who’s asking for a meeting?” You tried to stay calm, clones were everywhere, ready to kill any survived Jedi. “You will let me meet the Chancellor.” You used your Jedi mind trick on the clone in front of you, hoping it would work. “I’ll let you meet the Chancellor.” He repeated, a sigh of relief left your mouth.

“You will forget about me.” You added, before entering the elevator to reach the Chancellor’s floor. You heard the clone repeat it while entering the elevator, the doors closed right after you and you now were alone.

Nobody knew you were meeting the Chancellor. Master Yoda must have heard about your choice by now. You didn’t care, you just wanted to save Anakin.

You left false traces, so Obi-Wan would think that you had left Coruscant to go on Mustafar and look for Anakin; you really wanted to look for him, but first of all, you needed to know more about the Chancellor’s role in all this. 

You reached the last floor, the doors opened and you walked towards his office. You felt a disturbance in the Force, a strong, dark presence was near but you tried to focus on the Chancellor.

His guards were nowhere to be seen: it was very strange. You ignored it and when the office’s doors slid open, you saw him. His face was covered by the hood, he was sitting at his desk. He seemed... strange.

“So you made it at last.” He said, you saw a devilish smile on his face. “I was expecting you.” You didn’t move, it was the first time you were alone into his office and it felt like a completely different place. It looked darker.

“I heard your dear friend, Anakin Skywalker, was killed by Master Kenobi.” You shrugged at his words.  _So what Obi-Wan said was true._ “Foolish girl, you’re going to die like your friend.” He got up and you felt a dark presence coming from behind you. 

All happened too soon. Force lightning stroke yourself, you understood everything: Chancellor Palpatine was a Sith. You fell on your knees, groaning in pain. You felt the doors opening and closing behind you, but you didn’t care about it so much at the moment. “I’ll kill all the survived Jedi! My Empire will rise and nobody will stop me!” You were wriggling in pain, it was becoming too much.

When he stopped, you fell on the floor, still covered from your hood. Tears were streaming down your face, you were trembling. A terrible reality hit you: you were alone and you were going to die.

“Lord Vader, finish her.” Chancellor Palpatine, or you must call him Darth Sidious, ordered the obscure presence behind you. “Yes, Master.” His voice was unrecognisable, it sounded unnatural, but maybe it was because you were about to die.

You were lifted from the floor, a strong grip to your throat made you cry even harder. You meet Palpatine’s eyes and you trembled: it was a show. You were slowly turned around, the grip was becoming more and more stronger, stopping your breath and making your head spin. You would have preferred a death caused by a lightsaber, quicker than that.

Your eyes met a tall man, his face covered by a mask and his own body was hidden inside a black suit. You chocked on your words, praying he would stop. “Pl-please... stop.” You cried, your hands around your throat, in an useless manner to free yourself from this deadly grip. You were in agony, all seemed being lost.

“Y/n.” You abruptly fell on the floor, groaning when your head hit the pavement. Your breath was heavy and fast, the panic hitting you was so much that you couldn’t hear what that man was saying. “Lord Vader.” Sidious’ voice was hard, you could feel his anger flowing through the Force. “I said, finish her.” 

“Obi-Wan told me a lie.” These words drew your total attention on the man, your eyes reached the mask, tears kept streaming down your face. “What?” Your voice was sore because of the previous grip on your throat. 

“No! Kill her, Lord Vader. She’s trying to trick your mind!” Palpatine roared from behind you. This Lord Vader was frozen in his place, looking at you. You couldn’t see his eyes because of the mask, but you felt something through the Force. Something changed, from dark to light. But it came back to normal soon.

“Y/n, you’re still alive.” He said, moving slowly towards your body. You crawled back on the floor, trying to make as much distance as you could. “Who are you?!” You raised your voice, taking courage. He stopped moving and slowly took off his helmet, revealing his face to you. Your mouth fell open, your eyes started filling up with tears, you were shocked by the vision in front of you. 

“Obi-Wan told me you were gone.” You shook your head, trying to get back to reality. “I’m here, I’m alright.” His eyes met yours, you forgot how to speak. 

“Stop this play, Lord Vader. Your duty is to kill all the remaining Jedi, so kill her and put an end to this story.” Darth Sidious raised his voice, it was dark and menacing. You shivered, but quickly got up and in a moment you were behind Anakin - or Lord Vader, now.

He was shielding you with his body, he looked taller than before. You took is hand, he squished yours and you felt his full presence in the Force, but still, it was dark. “I see, Lord Vader, that she’s your weakness.” Darth Sidious muttered, his eyes were so dark and menacing. “You won’t hurt her.” He replied, anger filled his voice. “Don’t turn against me, Vader. You couldn’t win against Obi-Wan Kenobi, how many possibilities do you have against me?” He laughed darkly, then looked directly at you.

“Look at her. What could she give you?” You shivered and neared your body to Vader’s suit. “All I need.” He answered, his voice still. “I wanted your help to save her, but I see that you were the one who was going to end her life.” His voice was full of anger, but you felt a sense of betrayal too. “I don’t wanna be your apprentice anymore.” He said, watching Palpatine directly into his eyes.

“You’re a foolish boy, thinking you can defeat me.” He laughed, it was a menacing sound. “You both will die.” He smiled, ready to hit the both of you with Force lightning but then, you felt two strong presences in the Force. “Obi-Wan is here.” Vader muttered, you felt relieved about this news. 

The doors behind you opened and two hooded figures entered Palpatine’s office, stopping him from ending your lives. 

You wrapped your fingers with Vader’s and closed your eyes, you leaned your forehead on his back. Vader tensed when Obi-Wan revealed his face, he gave you a look and then, followed by Master Yoda, he ignited his lightsaber. 

“Master Kenobi, Master Yoda. It’s a pleasure to see that you both are still alive.” Palpatine gave Vader a look, but kept his composure. “I’ll kill all the Jedi now, I will be the most powerful man in the galaxy!” He laughed darkly.

“You have already lost, but you aren’t aware of that yet.” Obi-Wan’s voice was calm, but the tension in the room was too much to you. “Young Skywalker’s mind you should leave.” Master Yoda started walking towards Palpatine, without fear.

Palpatine growl and suddenly hit Yoda with Force lightning, but Master Yoda was quick enough to stop them with his hand. Obi-Wan moved rapidly, ready to strike the Chancellor.

“No!” Vader stopped Obi-Wan, who looked at him. “Anakin he’s evil, we should kill him!” He screamed, holding tight his lightsaber. “I agree, but if you’ll excuse me.” He let go of your hand, took his lightsaber from his belt and ignited it, he rapidly moved toward Palpatine, too focused on Master Yoda, and jumped on the table, ready to strike him on the chest, but Palpatine attacked him too and he fell on the floor.

You ran towards him, ready to help him, but Obi-Wan stopped you, grabbing your arm. “I got to save him, Master!” You screamed, trying to free yourself from his grip. “No, he needs to do it himself, alone.” He said firmly. 

Although the lightnings that were hitting him, Vader got up and slowly parried Palpatine’s attack with his lightsaber. He reached him, Master Yoda was free from his attack, now completely addressed to Vader. 

“Foolish boy, you’re going to die!” Palpatine shouted at him, using all his strengths to hit him, but it seemed useless. Vader gave you a look, you recognised his eyes, his true eyes, and then Vader brutally stroke Palpatine in the chest, killing him once and for all.

Palpatine’s dead body fell on the floor of his office, his chest burned by Vader’s lightsaber. It was the end of that incredible nightmare. Obi-Wan let go of your arm and you meet his eyes, feeling yourself relieved that he was alive and in front of you. 

You ran towards him and finally hugged him, holding him tight. Tears started streaming down your cheeks, he encircled your body with his arms and held you close to him, fearing you’d disappear any time soon.

“You’re safe.” You whispered, finally looking at his face. “I’m all alright, I saved you.” He said, smiling at you. “I knew there was still good in you, I just knew it.” You shook your head, crying. “I love you, y/n. I won’t leave you, I promise.” He caressed your cheeks, wiping your tears away. “Please, stop crying.” He whispered, leaning his forehead on yours, closing his eyes. 

“Why haven’t you told me?” It was Obi-Wan’s voice, this question left his mouth and you felt some tightness in your chest. “You would have taken her from me.” Vader’s voice was harsh, his jaw clenched and his eyes were avoiding Obi-Wan’s look. “Anakin, Palpatine clouded your vision. How could you not trust the Jedi?” He took a few steps towards us.

“The Jedi lied to me, you were aware of that! She was in danger, I needed to save her. Palpatine was the only one there for me.” He said, holding you tight. “But I’m sorry.” He let go of your body, and sighed. “I should be punished for what I have done, but I beg you Masters...” He looked at Obi-Wan and then at Master Yoda. “Please, don’t take her away from me.” 

Your heart stopped at those words. His fear of losing you as he did with his mother was so much, you could sense it in the Force. You looked at Obi-Wan, who was speechless.

“Another time, we will talk about it. Leave the Senate, we must.” Master Yoda covered his head with his hood. “He’s right, Anakin. We must escape.” You took his hand, trying to comfort him. “We need to come back to the Temple.” These were Obi-Wan’s last words, before the four of you left Palpatine’s office and later the Senate. 

You defeated many clones, and what hurt the most was recognising some of them. But there was no place for resentment and you must stay alive. For you and for Anakin. You felt Anakin’s light presence in the Force again, from the moment you left the Senate. 

Now, this love had to be protected: _it was the only hope to save what was left of the Order, and of the Republic._


End file.
